nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
24 Minutes
24 Minutes references on N.C.I.S. is the twenty-first episode of Season 18. It aired as part of the one hour season finale, alongside the episode "You Kent Always Say What You Want". It was originally promoted as being the 400th episode, but aired as the 399th. It is an obvious parody of the TV series, N.C.I.S., and even contains Mark Harmon and Rocky Carroll , including Jonathan Frakes and Patrick Stewart from the show as guest stars in this episode. Synopis In a parody of N.C.I.S. Bart and Mark Harmon join forces to prevent Lisa from being queen of medieval festival at the school bake sale, and the pair gets help by many different soldiers, including Jonathan and Patrick. Full Story Principal Skinner opens the horseback riding – at Springfield Elementary School with Superintendent Chalmers taking charge of the operation over Lisa taking a ride on the horse except the students. When Lisa play hooky, Milhouse is assigned to spy her. An expired and highly pungent container of yogurt at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant is found and belongs to Homer, who is ordered to dispose of it by Mr. Burns. After Moe stops the anthem from Lisa riding a horse to persquade Skinner to take it, the yogurt has brought by him to Homer, and play our city anthem. Then Moleman was a former principal who placing her as an owner of the horse. Then Skinner mistakenly expells Bart, causing Lisa to attack him. Meanwhile, Marge and Homer grounds Bart for taking over the festivals like it only belongs to Lisa. Marge and Homer begin to argue more and more, even about matters that don't involve Bart's homework, as Bart manipulates them against each other. Marge seeks council from Ned Flanders, who recalls having a minor argument with Maude about their handtowels on the day she died, saying it has haunted him every day since. Meanwhile, Bart, Milhouse and the bullies play a prank on Snake Jailbird. Back at Springfield Elementary, Queen Lisa make a powerful spell of witch from postcard, a plan on detonating it at Springfield. After Homer has lost his son, Bart suggests to help N.C.I.S. that Jonathan and Patrick help them, they placing Colonel Hapablap and the royal troops to attack to locate Lisa. Mark and his friends breaks in to school and orders the Krustylu Studios to track on her. Bart's plan to destroy Queen Lisa's throne room, which was damaged by the first subway run, by driving the train under it. Homer and Marge find a note from Lisa informing them of this prank and they agree to stop ignoring Bart and the bullies. Mark Harmon knocked Lisa out. Back at her throne room, Queen Lisa start the three-hour timer for the grenades. Uter then got his chocolate cake back from the court, although one of the ants tracking Lisa. They rush to the subway station, where Homer pulls the emergency kill switch (after picturing Bart's head on the lever and saying,"Why you little...!"). Bart gets punished for his actions but is happy that his parents are paying attention to him once more, and possibly for Skinner crushing school (he was too happy and raised flag that fell onto school). At the end, Lisa reveals that Bart forged the note about the subway prank, suggesting that he wanted to be caught but promising to keep it secret to protect his bad boy reputation. A nuclear bomb then goes off in the distance, suprising everyone but they sigh with relief after Bauer reassures them that the bomb went off in Shelbyville. Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Parodies Category:Annie Award winning episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Principal Skinner Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Crossover-themed episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Computing-Themed Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes named after a film or Tv Show Category:Specials